


Chwila rozpaczy

by NoNameRat



Series: Moment [3]
Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: 1x09 Coup de Grace, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Na ten moment problemy zdają się tylko piętrzyć. Darius nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby podzielić się swoim bólem.





	Chwila rozpaczy

 

\- Straciłem to, Grace. _Tanz._ Życiowy dorobek. Wszystko.

Nogi same ugięły się pod ciężarem wszystkich nieszczęść i problemów jakie w sobie nosił. Było ich zbyt wiele. Na sam słodki początek lecąca w stronę ziemi asteroida. Rząd próbował zdmuchnąć ją z kosmosu z efektywnością skierowania suszarki w stronę lodowca, przy okazji utrudniając mu jak tylko mogli realizację jego o wiele bardziej skutecznych, przedstawionych im planów. Zdrada profesora Crofta. Utrata wsparcia i nieufność rosyjskiego rządu. Narażanie na niebezpieczeństwo Liama i Grace. Pentagon rojący się od  podwójnych agentów i zgniłego szczebla dowodzenia. Wścibska dziennikarka na karku, która zawsze w ostatniej chwili potrafiła zrobić prawdziwy chaos. A fundusze na wszystko co robił, żeby tylko uratować ziemię i projekt Salvation, były praktycznie na wyczerpaniu.

Dodatkowych zmartwień i kłopotów za darmo dostarczył mu również wuj Nicholas. Sama jego obecność sprawiała, że Darius wzdrygał się z odrazą. Niestety zawdzięczał mu wiele, od opłacenia studiów i akademików, po pierwszą inwestycję w _Tanz Industries_. Nicholas zainwestował w niego. Jakby był jakimś zwierzątkiem z dobrymi ocenami, które mogą zamienić się w fabrykę pieniędzy przy odpowiednim nacisku. I poniekąd miał rację. Firma Dariusa była jedną z największych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Był liderem na rynku technologii telekomunikacji, łączności, ochrony środowiska i technologii związanej z lotem w kosmos. Został swojego rodzaju celebrytą. Ale zapracował na to sam. Zyskał to dzięki swojemu ostremu umysłowi, wiedzy i ciężkiej pracy, przez którą zaharowywał się niemal na śmierć, zanim udało mu się dotrzeć tam gdzie był. A skoro już był na szczycie, wspinał się dalej.

Usunięcie go z pozycji CEO jego własnej firmy było brutalnym, paskudnym ciosem. Wszystko na co pracował przez lata o pocie czoła, co zbudował od zera z tyloma wyrzeczeniami, przez które stracił tylu bliskich i przyjaciół, na które poświęcił całe swoje życie – to wszystko przepadło. Nie było to _zwykłe_ usunięcie – był to odwet ze strony Nicholasa. I na tym nie poprzestanie. Już zdążył go upokorzyć na zebraniu, dyskredytując popierającą go przemowę Theresy. Jakby to, że znali się od czasów dziecięcych, było zbrodnią. To on kazał młodemu Dariusowi wybierać pomiędzy jego wsparciem na wejście w świat technologii i biznesu a związkiem z Tess. „Miłość rozprasza” powtarzał, próbując ciągle mieć Dariusa w swojej całkowitej kontroli. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Tess była tylko ich wspólną przykrywką na spotykanie się z jej bratem Lazlo… Przyjął to jeszcze gorzej. Nie dość, że Darius był zakochany, to jeszcze w mężczyźnie. Wymierzony mu tego dnia przez Nicholasa policzek był bolesny fizycznie i psychicznie, jak i bardzo otrzeźwiający. Jego wuj był manipulatorem i egoistą.

O związku Dariusa z Lazlo wiedziało tylko kilka osób w _Tanz Industries_. Parę zaufanych osób z firmy i kilku przyjaciół i członków rodziny Lazlo. I, oczywiście, Nicholas. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Darius miał już wszystko – swoją niezależną firmę, pieniądze, karierę i miłość swojego życia, Lazlo, po prostu poleciał swoim prywatnym samolotem do wuja i zaprezentował mu swój sukces i związek. Z dziką przyjemnością patrzył jak wuj próbował zachować twarz, udawać, że cieszy się szczęściem swojego bratanka. Trochę tak było – w końcu stworzył swoje piękne dzieło i obserwował wznoszącą się potęgę chłopca, którego praktycznie wychował. Ale zgorzkniała dusza ciągle patrzyła przez pryzmat własnych krzywd, urazów i wściekłości. Nie było za wiele do dyskusji z Nicholasem, ciągle wierzył, że miał rację. Miłość spowalnia i ogłupia.

Zazwyczaj, kiedy Nicholas nadeptywał Dariusowi na piętę, ten od razu szedł do Lazlo. Jedynego przyjaciela, kochanka, partnera jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. Który był z nim od samego początku, z którym dzielił wszystkie swoje zwycięstwa, problemy i smutki. Kiedy wszystko szło w ruinę, zawsze pod koniec dnia wiedział, że stabilność jego związku jest stałą niezmienną. Zawsze mógł oprzeć mu głowę na ramieniu i odetchnąć. Lazlo obejmował go i na chwilę ciężar całego świata odpływał w niebyt.

A teraz? Teraz był sam. Siedział w pustym korytarzu, ciało odmawiające współpracy, wykończone stresem, samotnością i ulatniającą się wściekłością. Jego największe dzieło życia niemal złośliwie i od niechcenia odebrane mu przez własnego wuja. Dziwaczny, krótki i desperacki romans z Grace sprawił, że zostawiła go samego, kiedy tylko zobaczyła go dziś z Theresą po zebraniu rady. Może to i lepiej. Ale teraz nie miał nikogo. Nie miał do kogo wrócić. Lazlo był… Lazlo… _nie było go._ Nie mógł położyć swojej głowy na jego ramieniu, nie mógł wziąć głębokiego wdechu czując ciężki, przyjemny zapach drewna i igliwia, którym zawsze pachniał Lazlo. Palił drewnem w kominku. Jego chatka stała tuż koło lasu, i była dla Dariusa niczym inny świat. Kiedy pracy było dużo, co działo się notorycznie i nieustannie, obydwoje zazwyczaj zostawali w Domku na drzewie, dodatkowym mieszkanku Dariusa na dachu głównego budynku siedziby _Tanz._ Było to wygodne, naszpikowane technologią, stylowe mieszkanie. Ciepłe światła nadawały przytulnego nastroju półokrągłej strukturze ścian, prostota wystroju i wygoda pozwalały cieszyć się wypoczynkiem, nawet jeśli człowiek spał w swoim miejscu pracy. Ale praca była jego życiem, więc Darius nie miał z tym problemów. Lazlo jednak każdego tygodnia zawsze wybierał parę dni, kiedy po pracy wracał do siebie, do swojej leśnej chatki, żeby odpocząć od 24-godzinnej pracy w _Tanz_. Darius bardzo lubił go tam odwiedzać. Trwał tam spokój, _prawdziwy spokój_ , nie ta namiastka, którą udawało mu się złapać dopiero gdzieś późną nocą w _Tanz Industries_ , kiedy cały budynek wreszcie wygasł i ostatni zmęczony pracownik opuścił budynek. Ciągle był tam w otoczeniu _czegoś_. Swoich pomysłów, problemów, chęci ich rozwiązania, buczących gdzieś w oddali serwerów i maszyn. Dodawało mu to energii, żeby pracować dalej. U Lazlo była inna atmosfera, z której też czerpał inspiracje. Ale co ważniejsze, był tam Lazlo, w swoim naturalnym środowisku. Z gitarą albo książką w ręku, z wystygniętą herbatą na stole. Z szerokim uśmiechem, kiedy rozmawiali godzinami, nie musząc dawać swojego związku na drugie miejsce, co robili będąc w _Tanz,_ z oczywistych względów prywatności i skupienia się na pracy.

W tej chwili nie pragnął niczego bardziej jak móc złapać go za ramiona i popatrzeć mu w oczy, schować się w jego pewnym i łagodnym objęciu. Pozwolić sobie na moment zmęczenia i wytchnienia, na chwilę słabości, na którą nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić w codziennym pędzie biznesowego życia. Teraz bezsilnie zaciskał pięści, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, jak zareagować na morze problemów. Chciałby spytać Lazlo o radę. Ale największym jego problemem było to, że Lazlo nie żył.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 🎭☄️
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz dodać coś od siebie. :)


End file.
